


Sole Confidant

by mdr_24601



Series: you're not alone at the table anymore [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, No Incest, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Pre-Canon, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Young Ben Hargreeves, Young Number Five | The Boy, Young Vanya Hargreeves, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdr_24601/pseuds/mdr_24601
Summary: Five started spending time with Seven because he knew that it would make Dad mad, but that didn't mean he couldn't grow to enjoy her company.Seven was ordinary, sure. But really, she was extraordinary in all the ways that mattered.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: you're not alone at the table anymore [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958572
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110





	Sole Confidant

It started out of spite. At first, Five only spent time with Seven because he knew it would make Dad mad. It wasn’t that they were forbidden from spending time with Seven, but she was ordinary and they were extraordinary; it was just an unspoken rule. Plus, Seven was quiet and kept to herself, so she never played dress-up with Three and Four or trained with One and Two. She mostly read in the library with Six or played the violin in her room. 

“Seven,” Five called, knocking on the door. The violin stopped abruptly. Hesitantly, Seven opened her door, hiding behind her bangs. 

“Five?” she asked, surprised. “Do you need something?”

“I’m done with training. Can I come in? I have some homework to get done and I want to listen to you play.”

She raised her eyebrows and a small sound of surprise left her lips. “Oh. Sure.” The door creaked on its hinges as Seven swung it open. 

Five glanced around the room. He didn’t spend much time in Seven’s room, for obvious reasons, but the first thing he noticed was how small it was. It was cramped and empty at the same time; bare of any personal belongings but half the size of his room. He didn’t comment on it. 

Number One had said that Seven had a smaller room because she was ordinary and didn’t need as much space, but just like much of what One said, that was illogical. They were ten years old and it would be another two years before they started going on missions, so what did they need all the extra space for, anyway?

“You don’t have to come in here, you know,” Seven said as she picked up her violin again. “I’m fine on my own.”

“I want to,” he replied with a small smile. Really, what did it matter that Seven was ordinary? Dad made a big deal of excluding her but Dad was a prick about most things. 

He opened his math textbook and Seven began to play again. The violin music was surprisingly beneficial to his concentration. Although designated free time was restricted from twelve to half past twelve on Saturdays, Five was almost certain that his other siblings were off playing somewhere. 

Seven was quiet and reserved, saying nearly nothing throughout the whole hour that Five spent in there. “I’ll be back tomorrow night,” he promised her, and her face brightened in a hopeful smile. The thought of Dad watching the security footage as he hung out with Seven was gratifying. “I think Six and I are going to the library during free time on Saturday, if you want to come.”

“Oh,” Seven said. She managed to sound surprised, but in a quiet way, like any excess of emotion was too much for her to display. “I’d like that. If Six wants me there, I mean.”

“He will,” Five promised. Six and Seven were both the quiet types, and they spent some time together anyway, so it shouldn’t be trouble. “See you tomorrow.”

A soft smile tugged at her lips before she closed her door. “See you tomorrow,” she echoed. 

* * *

Five’s favorite part of the day was the half hour between homework and curfew, when the house was dark and quiet. It wasn’t free time, exactly, but it may as well have been considering how often everybody treated it as such. Five had taken to spending this time with Six and Seven; Seven because of his resolution to spend more time with her, and Six because of his generally relaxing nature. 

Seven was ordinary, sure. But really, she was extraordinary in all the ways that mattered. 

They had become something of a group in the last few months; Five, Six, and Seven. In his opinion, they were the best group in the house, because they were quiet and productive, and really, what more could you want?

They weren’t the only ones of their siblings to form a group. Everyone knew that One and Three had something going on, and Two spent time with Four when he wasn’t with Mom. Three and Four sometimes played together during free time, too. 

But despite what a common occurrence the cliques were, Five had never been in one of his own. He suspected that Seven hadn’t, either. 

“What do you think we’ll do for our birthday?” Six was asking Seven, who shrugged in response. 

“Same thing we always do, I guess,” she said as she turned a page in her book. 

Six shook his head. “I heard Two tell Three that we’re getting names when we turn eleven.”

Seven’s eyes widened, and Five scoffed slightly. “How would Two know that?”

“Mom told him.”

“Well, if Mom said it…” Seven’s voice trailed off. “Do you think it’s true? Two could have just made it up.”

“It sounded true,” Six said. “What do you think, Five? Do you want a name?”

He didn’t look up from where he was scribbling equations on a piece of paper. “I have a name.”

“A name that isn’t a number,” Seven clarified. “I don’t know, I think it sounds kind of nice. Nobody in the books we read is named after a number.”

“That’s true,” Six agreed. “What do you think yours will be?”

“We don’t even know if we’re getting names,” Five interjected. “If you heard it from Two, you’re probably better off not taking it too seriously.”

Six scrambled to his feet. “We could ask Mom. She’s probably still in the kitchen.”

“Wait, we’re supposed to be getting ready for bed,” Seven said, grabbing his arm. 

“I’ll go ask, okay?” Five said, standing up. “I’ve been practicing my spatial jumps. I’ll be back in a few minutes and Dad won’t even know.”

He took one last glance at their hopeful faces before disappearing in a flash of blue. Mom was washing dishes in the sink when he arrived, the only noise in the kitchen being the gentle melody she hummed. 

“Oh, hello, Five,” Mom said, looking not at all surprised to see him. “Are you hungry? I can make you a sandwich.”

“Sure,” he said distractedly. That way, if Dad were to see him, it would look like he was just getting a snack. “Six and Seven want to know if you told Two that we’re getting names when we turn eleven.”

Mom blinked, her smile still fixed on her face. “Why, yes, I did tell him that.”

“Is it true?”

“Of course, silly! I wouldn’t tell you children things that weren’t true, would I?” Her hands made quick work of assembling a peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich. “I asked your father and he said that it would be okay to give you names as a birthday present.”

Five stood there for a moment. The notion seemed absurd when he’d heard it the first time. It still sounded unrealistic even as Mom said it. The others had entertained the idea of getting names, but he never had. In all honesty, he wasn’t sure how to feel. 

“Thanks for the sandwich,” he said after a long pause. Mom smiled at him and kissed him on the head. 

“Of course, dear. Goodnight.”

Six and Seven were waiting expectantly when he arrived back in the room. “Well?” Six asked. “Is it true?”

“It’s true,” Five said, setting the sandwich down on the table. He had taken a bite already but ripped it into three sections so Six and Seven could have some. 

“I can’t believe we’re getting names,” Seven said, eyes shining brightly. Seeing her transformation over the last few months had been immensely fulfilling to Five. She had opened herself up as they got closer, uncurling her shoulders and pushing her bangs away from her eyes. As time went on, Seven shared more and more about herself, through words and actions, in a way that she never did for any of their other siblings. They spent time together because they enjoyed each others’ company, even if for Five, it didn’t start out that way. 

“Did you ask how we were getting the names?” Six pressed. 

“No,” Five replied after another bite of sandwich. “You asked me to find out if it was true, and I did that.”

“It’s okay,” Seven said gently, laying a hand on his arm. “We can ask Mom tomorrow.”

They spent the rest of the evening engrossed in their respective work, but not even Five could deny the new sense of excitement buzzing in the air. 

* * *

Their eleventh birthday couldn’t come soon enough for his siblings. Once word got out that they were getting names (none of them told; Three couldn’t keep a secret), they all waited for the birthday with tense anticipation. 

Birthdays weren’t very different from regular days in the Hargreeves household, but this birthday was undeniably a bigger deal than the rest. Seven sent him an excited smile on their way down to breakfast, and Six squeezed his hand gently. 

“Next time we come back up here,” Six said as their shoes clicked on the stairs, “we’ll have real names.”

“You know,” Five said casually. “I’m not sure that I want one.”

Six and Seven paused in their steps. “Why not?” Seven asked a moment later. 

“I have a name. It’s Five. It’s not a number or a ranking, it’s my name. Why should I bother with getting a new one?”

His brother and sister shrugged silently. Four barreled past them on the stairs, nearly knocking Seven over. 

“Sorry!” he called over his shoulder. 

“Watch your step!” Five called back, but Four was too far gone to hear. “Okay. Let’s go to breakfast, then.”

Breakfast was silent as always, but everybody but Dad seemed to have a certain energy about them. Maybe it was their birthday, or their promised names, but whatever it was, it made the atmosphere less suffocating.

“Okay, children,” Mom said after breakfast as they all lined up in the foyer. “I have a surprise for you.”

Five snickered a little at that, because he was pretty sure that they all knew by now.

“Your father has agreed to let me name you. And not to worry; if you don’t like the one I give you, we can work together to pick out a new one. These names are all inspired by your place of birth.”

One by one, she went down the line. “Luther. Diego. Allison. Klaus.”

His siblings brightened upon hearing their names, whispering again and again under their breath. 

“Oh, your hair looks lovely today, Allison.”

Three—Allison—giggled softly. “Why, thank you, Klaus.”

Mom got to him and rested her hands on his shoulders. “I don’t want one,” Five said. The others turned to look at him. “Thanks, Mom, but I already have a name.”

She only smiled and patted his head gently. “If you’re sure. I think Five suits you quite well.”

He nodded and she moved on to Six. “Ben,” Mom said, and his face lit up. 

“Ben,” Six repeated. 

Finally, Mom reached Seven, whose shoulders were tight with anticipation. “Vanya.”

She smiled, soft and gentle, but the tears welling in her eyes showed how happy she truly was. Seven—Vanya—was by his side as soon as their father dismissed them for independent studying, as if any of them were planning on doing that. 

“Ben!” she called, and Ben joined them. 

“Hi, Vanya,” he replied, and she laughed. 

“Vanya,” Five said, testing the word’s weight on his tongue. It was nice, rolling off his tongue easily. The name suited her; he could see why Mom picked it. “Should we go to your room?”

“Sure,” Vanya said, the excitement not worn off yet. Ben and Five followed her to her room and they all walked in, buzzing with happiness. “Vanya,” she breathed, a smile on her face as she laid on her bed. “It’s nice, isn’t it?”

“It’s perfect,” said Ben, who had found a comfortable spot on Vanya’s desk chair. 

“So’s yours,” she replied. “Ben. It suits you.”

They tested their names, and the names of their siblings, for the next half hour. They were such a novelty and although Five didn’t want a new name, he was glad to see Ben and Vanya so happy. 

The lunch bell rang hours later, and they hadn’t gotten any schoolwork done, not that Five was worried about it. It seemed like Luther was the only one who even attempted, with Klaus, Allison, and Diego off doing something else. It was their birthday, after all. 

“Good afternoon, children,” their Dad said as they took their respective seats at the table. 

“Good afternoon,” they parroted back, as they did every day. Vaguely, Five wondered if Dad would use their new names, but the hope vanished as quickly as it came. 

From across the table, he could see Vanya shrink under Dad’s scrutinizing gaze, and he sent her a reassuring smile. 

Ever so slightly, Vanya smiled back. 

* * *

They were twelve when they started going on missions, only a year after they’d gotten their names. Vanya was exempt, of course, but Five and Ben made a habit of talking with her after the missions to update her on what happened. It felt like the distance between Vanya and Numbers One through Four got bigger every year. 

Five quite honestly enjoyed her company, as well as Ben’s. The three of them had only gotten closer in the past few years. 

“Stay safe,” Vanya was saying as the mission alarm blared. “Just...try not to get hurt, okay?”

“Okay,” Ben said softly, even though they all knew that there was no way to ensure their safety. 

“We’ll see you after,” Five said. “Come on, Ben, we have to go.”

He glanced at Vanya again before he left her standing alone in the hallway, eyes wide and a frown tugging at her lips.

The mission was successful and nobody got injured, so Five and Ben immediately sought out Vanya upon arriving back home. The sound of her violin drifted down the stairs, and Five teleported to her room in a flash of blue. 

“You could have used the door,” Ben said moments later as he walked into Vanya’s room. 

“Not quick enough,” Five replied shortly. Vanya had set her violin down and waited expectantly to hear news. “This one was uneventful, really. Stopped a bank robbery.”

“I want to hear everything,” she said. 

Ben was the one who told the story, weaving words together to create a vivid picture of exactly how the mission went. He was always better with words than Five was. Maybe in the future, Ben could make a good writer. 

Usually, the conversation didn’t stay on the mission for too long. Once they were certain that they had included all of the details, they talked about whatever came to mind.

“Five,” Ben said, stifling a yawn as the night drew on. “Want to help me study for that math test?”

“Oh, me too,” Vanya said. “I’m much better at history.”

“Sure, I can help,” Five said with a small laugh. If it were any of his other siblings asking, he probably would have said no. But it was different with Ben and Vanya, it always had been.

“Not right now, though,” Vanya said after a moment. It was an unspoken rule among the Hargreeves children that the few hours after a mission in which Dad permitted recreation were not to be wasted. Free time was valuable, and so rarely given outside of twelve to twelve-thirty on Saturday. 

“No, not right now,” Five agreed. He let his head loll back, resting on the side of Vanya’s bed. His breathing evened out and he might have fallen asleep, only to be woken by the gentle click of Mom’s heels against the tiled floor. 

Mom opened Vanya’s door quietly so as to not disturb them, and he could see her silhouette in the dark. “Can we stay in here?” he whispered. They weren’t allowed to sleep in a room that wasn’t their own, but maybe Mom would make an exception for one time. Vanya was already asleep on her bed and Ben was sprawled out on the floor, so Five was the only one awake to advocate for them. 

“Just this once,” Mom said with a soft smile. “Goodnight, dear.”

“Goodnight, Mom,” he replied, before joining Ben and Vanya in sleep. 

* * *

Five stared at the equations on his walls, a dull throbbing in his temples that signaled the beginning of a headache. He had been working on perfecting the formula for time travel for months, bouncing ideas off of Vanya and Ben, who were always ready to listen. 

His door creaked and Vanya stepped in quietly. “Five?” she asked softly. 

“What is it?” he snapped. Vanya recoiled a little, and guilt pooled in his stomach. “Sorry. I’ve just been working on these equations and I can’t get them right.”

“But it’s free time.”

“Yes.”

She gave him an incredulous look. “Five, are you sure you want to be working on equations during free time? Come on, let’s go in the courtyard or something. The equations will still be here when you get back.”

He sighed. How could he explain to Vanya the urgency of his situation? He was ready to time travel, and the sooner, the better. But her eyes looked so hopeful and he couldn’t just say no. “Fine. But only for a few minutes.”

He let Vanya lead him to the courtyard. The sky was clear and the air was fresh. He wouldn’t admit it to her, but going outside was a good idea. “I want to time travel.”

She faltered in her steps for a moment but regained her footing. “Yeah, I think we all know that.”

“No, Vanya.” Five stopped walking and turned to face her. “I want to time travel _now_. As soon as possible. Tomorrow, if I can.”

“What? Five, you don’t know what’s going to happen, something could go wrong.” Vanya’s eyes filled with anxious tears and he sighed at the guilt settling in his stomach. 

“I’ll never know if I don’t try,” he said. “Dad says I’m not ready, but I’ll never be ready in his eyes. I need to go now.”

“I don’t understand. Why now? Can’t you wait just a little longer?”

Five gave her a sad smile. “I’m sorry, but I’m done waiting. I’m ready for it. Besides, if all goes according to the plan, you’ll barely even notice I was gone.”

She sniffled. “I—I know, but I don’t want you to leave. I mean, what if you can’t come back?”

“That’s just a risk I’ll have to take,” he said. “But you know I’ll do my best to get back. But if I don’t,” Vanya sniffled again, “Ben will look out for you, okay?”

“I love Ben,” she said, “but he’s not you, Five. You’re my best friend.”

His heart clenched. Five knew that he and Vanya were best friends, but the words had never been spoken aloud before. They weren’t just siblings, they were _friends,_ and that was another level of closeness. 

“And you’re mine,” he assured her. “So I hope you’ll understand why I have to do this.”

His heart heavy, Five turned and walked back inside, trying to tune out Vanya’s cries. 

* * *

True to his word, the next day, Five stuck his knife into the table. Surprised, Dad’s head snapped up. Good. “I want to time travel.”

His father told him no, predictably, but he never planned on listening to him anyway. From across the table, he could see Vanya shake her head. It was miniscule, as all her actions were, but Five couldn’t miss it. _Don’t do it_ , her eyes said. 

He didn’t listen. 

Pulling apart time didn’t feel like pulling apart space. It was different, harder, but he did it. Then he did it again. Exhilaration burned in his chest and Five smiled as the fabric of the universe was molded in his fingertips. “Not ready, my ass.” His hands glowed blue again. 

The smell hit him first. 

It was suffocating, burning his throat and his lungs as he inhaled. Fire, and lots of it; the charred remains of buildings sat on the ground, still smoking. Five ran, in search of home, only to see the Academy ruined and irreparably damaged. A sob stuck in his throat. 

He was all alone. 

“Vanya!” he called to the silent ruins of the Academy. “Ben! Dad!” Another moment passed. “Anyone!”

Five held out his hands again, willing for his powers to take him back home. He would go home to Vanya and say that she was right, he shouldn’t have done it, he wasn’t ready. 

Who could be ready to see the ruins of their entire city?

Still, nothing happened. He had exerted himself too much and now he couldn’t get back home. Another cry crept up his throat as he sank to his knees, watching what was left of the mansion burn. Was Vanya in there? Was Ben?

He searched the rubble and found the unmistakable bodies of One, Two, Three, and Four, but no Ben or Vanya. Still, seeing his siblings dead, even as adults, hurt. It hurt more than his bleeding hands as he dug through rubble to reach them, more than his lungs as he breathed the toxic air. More than the gash on his arm that he got as he searched for more bodies, Ben and Vanya specifically, because nobody could have survived that. He couldn’t let himself dwell on the hope that they were alive. 

The sun rose and set and it rose and set again, but Five only found Numbers One through Four. 

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t find them. Six and Seven, Ben and Vanya, the only two people in the world that he wanted to see the most. 

And the only two bodies that he couldn’t find. 

**Author's Note:**

> Me: maybe I'll write about Luther or Diego or Allison  
> Me, ten minutes later: no I'll write about these three again
> 
> So, I'm not really sure how I feel about this one, but it was fun to write. Sorry for the sad ending, though. This kind of just got away from me, so I didn't really mean for that to happen, but here we are. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
